Forever Yumi
by blondenerd
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are seperating after a large fight. It splits the team apart and relationships are thrown away. But when XANA attacks Yumi, will Ulrich forget his anger and save her? Rated for later chapters
1. Prelude

**Forever Yumi**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. Everything that is not their's is myne and everything that is not myne is not myne. Got it? I hope so.**

**Prelude: Yumi's Mind**

Ulrich. His name rolled off of her tongue. She never really thought about him until something was trying to come between her and Ulrich. She was the most mature of the group though, so she didn't really show her feelings for him. She didn't really want to think of him as more then a friend, a little brother, just one out of a million. But in the pool of her heart and mind, she couldn't lie to it. She couldn't pretend to think differently then she did. She wanted him to be hers, she wanted him more then anything. Sure, there was William and Theo and Sissi who could have done something to them, maybe destroy her feelings for him, make her jealous, think she was unneeded around him. But that one time on Lyoko when they had almost kissed, when she nearly died during a blizzard and Ulrich stayed with her until they returned to the past, and the poem he had written for her on Valentine's Day. They had a strong relationship, even with the bumps in the road, and the protests of jealousy from each other. But in the real world, they were just teenagers who had something to hide from each other. What other things did she have to prove to show that she cared from him? Did she have to hide it at all? She could not think of what may happen if she and him would reject each other. She dare not. But in her mind when he was close, when he was just there, when he said her name, when her mind just wandered to his face, she would think, _what do I have to do to make him mine_?

**Yeah its short. So? Its a prelude! God leave me alone! Anyways...Review pleez!**


	2. Sex Education Partner

Chapter 1: Sex Education Partner

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd Della Robbia yelled at his friend who was taking his time in the showers. "Are you gonna be a snail, or are we getting ready?"

Ulrich quickly threw his head forward and let the water was the soap out of his brown hair. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the showers and exited fast, before anyone could come around a corner. The only people who were in the showers there were him and Odd, but he was still worried.

"I'm sorry, Odd." Ulrich apologized, picking his clothes off of the floor. "But aren't you worried about the new semester class we have to take?"

Odd eyed him and laughed. "Relax, there are 5 classes to take. What are you worried about?"

Ulrich uncomfortably slipped into boxers. "The 5 classes. You know that they are normally a surprise."

"I think I know what you are nervous about." Odd grinned. "Your afraid you are gonna get Sex Education and have to pair up with a girl other then Yumi."

Ulrich couldn't hide it. Since Yumi was one grade higher then Ulrich, he and her would have to take separate courses of the class. And because he would want her to be his partner, he could finally tell her how he felt about her. But now, that would be harder to do.

"C'mon and admit it!" Odd said. "You want to be in the same Sex Education class with Yumi!"

He cried it out as if he wanted the whole school to hear what he was saying. Ulrich slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up, but he would not stop mumbling from beneath his hand.

"Will you shut up, Odd?" Ulrich growled at his friend. He felt something warm and moist run across his palm, before he jerked it away.

"Grow up will you?" he scolded throwing his hand beneath the running water in the sink.

"Sorry." Odd feigned apology. "But your hand was starting to sweat."

"Idiot." Ulrich mumbled beneath his breath as he picked up his things and left quickly.

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Down at the cafeteria, Jim, the gym teacher, was passing out the envelope that held information on the new class for the semester. He handed Ulrich and Odd theirs, while telling the students how important the papers were.

"Did you guys see what your papers said yet?" asked Aelita Stones from behind them. She was being accompanied by Jeremie Belpois, who was also staring into his papers.

"Not yet, Aelita." Odd answered. He ripped open the envelope, letting bits of paper fly. He looked at his paper, a disappointed look laid neatly upon his face.

"What? Are you not happy with you class?" Jeremie asked.

"I have to take a remedial Science class with Mrs. Hertz." Odd threw his papers behind him and flopped onto the tabletop.

"I guess that's what you get for drawing in class, Odd." Ulrich said with a laugh.

"Well, they could at least break it too me nicely." Odd huffed. He turned his attention to Ulrich. "So what did you get, Ulrich?"

"I don't know yet." Ulrich said. He stared down at the envelope. He slowly tore the top of it and took it out. He looked at the letter. It read:

_**Stern, Ulrich is to hereby take Sexual Education for the last education semester. This course cannot be changed, unless directed by parental/legal guardian.**_

_**Director: Terrence Benson**_

Odd looked over his shoulder and laughed. "I just knew you were gonna get that class!"

"Shut up, Odd." Ulrich turned to eye his friend. "Did you forget your Science Class?"

Odd stopped laughing immediately. He turned quickly and sat back down. Aelita stood next to Ulrich with a smile. "At least you won't be alone. I have that class too."

Ulrich turned and gave a weak smile to her. "Thanks, Aelita." Aelita nodded before leaving his side.

The bell rang loudly as the student began to leave. On his way out, Ulrich ran into Yumi, causing his and her books to go flying and hit them in the face and chest.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison, grabbing their books and helping each other up.

"So what semester class did you get?" Yumi asked. Ulrich blushed without an answer.

"Let me guess, Sex Ed?" she frowned. He looked up into her eyes and nodded. She sighed. She knew how bad that class was. She had it the year before as well. She was paired up with William Dunbar and she didn't want remember. She shook the memory and tried to console him.

"What…do you have to do in that class?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I can tell you, you don't have to have sex." She said with a smile. "You mostly learn about abstinence and things like that. The only problem is that you get paired up randomly."

Ulrich stared down as he walked, thinking of what was going to happen. He could only think of what kind of things were going to happen before Yumi jabbed his elbow.

"I think this is your stop." She said. "I'll see you later."

She rushed off, leaving him in the dust of the building. With a sigh, he walked inside and looked up. The other students were scattered about the room talking. Most of them were students he already knew, but there were a handful he didn't.

"Hello, Ulrich Dear!" he cringed at the annoying voice of Sissi Delmas from behind him. "I'm so happy to see you are in this class."

"Well I'm not." He snapped. "And no I don't plan to be your partner for this class either."

He walked to the other side of the room and put his stuff onto the table and leaned back. He could not think of anything else ruining his day like this. With a sigh, he looked up as the teacher took the attention of the class.

"Settle down, class." He yelled out. Everyone turned quickly to stare. "Take a seat please."

Ulrich took a seat in a seat close by, but was greeted by girl who took a seat next to him. For a moment he stared at her. She folded her hands and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered. "Is this s-seat taken?"

"No, I'm actually thanking you right now." He stared over at Sissi who looked disappointed now.

"W-what did I do?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I'm Ulrich Stern."

"I'm Rachel Buellar." She said, now a lot more confidence.


End file.
